


Infection

by Decepticonsensual



Series: He Jests at Scars [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepan gets sick.  Overlord copes less than well with this development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on Tumblr with the prompt "infection"; depictions of illness abound, as you might expect.

Overlord _hates_ this with every strand of metal in his body:  he’s not used to trying to keep fragile little things alive, not used to caring if they _do_ live, not used to danger that creeps into his base in the form of contaminated fuel and sneaking infection, rather than announcing itself with flames and bullets.  He feels like his strong fingers are suddenly too big and clumsy, like his data banks can furnish nothing on this particular enemy - he feels _powerless._

Trepan has taken to his berth, and while he keeps telling Overlord that it’s nothing, just a minor virus, nothing for his prize pupil to concern himself with, he’ll be able to resume Overlord’s lessons soon, Overlord is still left stalking the halls and snarling with repressed rage; this Pit-damned infection wants to take away what’s _his,_ and it’s not as though he can even defend his little (and suddenly, shockingly frail) mnemosurgeon from an enemy they can’t see.

Trepan wakes up sprawled on his back, a rag soaked in polish awkwardly dabbing at the condensation on his brow, and Overlord steadfastly refusing to look at him as he tends to him.

“I could take the pain away,” the Phase Sixer mutters after a while, half-extending his drills; but Trepan smiles and shakes his head, patting Overlord’s fingers, and resettles himself into a more comfortable recharge.


End file.
